User blog:Pseudobread/Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Review Roundup
Ubisoft has wandered off the beaten path for Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon, offering a stand-alone experience that trades the jungle for a bizzaro hybrid of neon action movies, cornball sci-fi, and kitschy velvet paintings/airbrushed vans. It's certainly got the look, but does it have the chops to make it worth your time? Check out the critical response below and let us know your thoughts in the comments section! Liked It 'Game Informer' 8.5/10 ''"Like many of the '80s action flicks it mimics, Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon has the potential to alienate people with its crass sense of humor and repetitive one-liners. But if you long for an era when smart-mouthed badasses were more concerned with making things go boom than catering to social sensitivities, Rex Power Colt is your man, and Blood Dragon is your game." 'Polygon 8/10 ''"It's not as deep, it's not as long, it's not as developed — but at 15 bucks, it doesn't need to be. As an experiment in nostalgia and appreciation of '80s movies filtered through '80s video games (filtered through modern game design and visuals), Blood Dragon is a good time that borrows and steals artfully enough to get away with it."'' IGN 8/10 ''"This comical, explosive shooter takes everything that makes Far Cry 3's gunplay great and dresses it in the kind of wit and over-the-top fun that Duke Nukem Forever is so desperately missing."'' Giant Bomb 8/10 ''"By building on a strong base game, Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon brings in a lot of the best moments from its predecessor.... It also has enough completely ridiculous moments--especially near the end of the game--to make its boneheaded action movie tone work. It's just a shame that this love letter to the sorts of movies you'd catch on Showtime at 2PM on Wednesday in 1988 gets cut with so many winks and nods. Played straight, it'd be a funnier game, but like the core game upon which it is based, Blood Dragon is still great fun. "'' GameSpot 8.5/10 ''"You don't have to love the decade of Rubik's Cubes and Pac-Man Fever to get a kick out of Blood Dragon. But if you do, then all the better: this action-packed shooter will strike all the right synth-pop power chords."'' Thought It Was OK OXM UK 7/10 ''"Like its VHS inspiration, then, it's worth playing Blood Dragon to indulge in 80s nostalgia and tick off the list of cliches, and the story's over quickly enough that it doesn't wear out its second-hand jokes. That Ubisoft saw fit to make a shooter for laughs is enormously commendable, and a step that we hope others will follow. But its commitment to dumbing down means that this is a pure-bred B-game rather than all-star A-lister."'' Destructoid 7/10 ''"Blood Dragon is a good little game, and I highly recommend checking it out, with the caveat that it's one of those games that does a few things well enough to inadvertently highlight its own flaws. As critical as I may be, however, I'd rather have Blood Dragon exist as it does than not exist at all. A game this delightfully stupid can only make the world a better place, and I sincerely hope this isn't the last we see of Rex Colt. "'' TheSixthAxis' 7/10 "For a downloadable title that’s significantly more than just an expansion (and doesn’t require Far Cry 3 to play) this is a lot of content and a wonderful idea, well presented."'' Hated It Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon has received no negative reviews as of yet. Wikia Reviews Will you be purchasing Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon? Yes No Category:Blog posts Category:News